


{ Carousel .}

by Tobiasluvscake4



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiasluvscake4/pseuds/Tobiasluvscake4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I'm Beatrice Prior, but most people call me Tris. I'm what most people would consider 'normal';<br/>I have a mom, dad, and annoying brother, as well as a group of friends and a best friend.<br/>But like anything that's too good to be true, there's one thing about me that I can't let go. Well, one person, who I lost thanks to some stupid photoshopped picture.<br/>My ex, Tobias Eaton.<br/>Also known as Four, he's the school's 'bad boy', if you will. He's dating the school slut, Lauren, and is rude to everybody.<br/>Even me.<br/>I remember, way back when he was a sweet, kind individual.<br/>And though he's a terrible person, something keeps bringing me back to him.<br/>Maybe coming to Divergent High wasn't such a bad thing.<br/>Or maybe it's just one, long, terrible ride on a carousel.</p><p>                              WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE (CUSSING)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ↬ { O n e. } ↬

Tris P.O.V.

"Tris sweetheart, wake up."

I open my eyes to see my mom shaking me awake.

I groan and turn over, not wanting to go to school.

My family just moved for the billionth time. We went from Los Angeles to Chicago because of my dad's stupid job. I mean, it's great that he's the senator and all, but I hate moving so often. We went from Chicago to Miami to New York to Portland to San Francisco to Los Angeles and back to Chicago. My parents said we aren't going to move anymore. 

I hope that's true.

Especially considering that all of my childhood friends are here.

"Beatrice..."

When my mom uses my full name, it means get up or die. And I have about 5 seconds to make my choice.

I decide to roll out of bed. Unfortunately, I take all my covers with me, ending up stuck. I rolled myself pretty tight.

"Beatrice! Look at this mess your in!" My mom somehow manages to say this between laughs.

"Just help me," which ends up sounding like "Plz ehp meh."

I hear a camera click.

"MOM!"

She just starts cracking up. Finally, I feel a pair of hands on my and I am free.

My mom starts laughing harder and takes another picture of me.

"What's so funny NOW?"

"Your hair!"

I rush to the bathroom and I scream. I look like I was sucked into a vacuum cleaner that was on steroids! I quickly slam the door, lock it, and hop in the shower.

When I get out, I put on my robe and head to my closet.

I pick out a black lace crop top, light blue high-waisted shorts, and mint green high top converse. And of course, the necklace my ex-boyfriend Tobias gave me.

Tobias and I dated in middle school, starting in 7th grade. I moved in 9th. The day before the 'incident' that broke us up happened, he gave me the necklace.

Someone came in between us, believing a lie that was told about me. I still don't know who it is. But, whoever he/she is,

They're a pansycake.

But I still wear it, because it reminds me of the good memories.

And sometimes the bad.

I blow dry and brush my hair. Then I apply minimal makeup, aka eyeliner.

I run downstairs, grab my binder and and backpack, then hop in the car where Caleb and my mom are.

"Dad?"

"He left early, sweetheart."

Of course he did.

I think my mom senses my disappointment because she takes me to get breakfast at my favourite place;

Starbucks.

↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬

I hop out of the car.

"Thanks, mom!" Caleb and I say in unison.

"Bye kids! Have a nice day!"

"Love you too mom!" Again, in unison.

She laughs and drives off.

Caleb and I face each other. 

"Stop it."

"Stop it!"

"No, you stop!"

"No, YOU stop!"

"ARGHHHHHH!"

We both start laughing.

"Twin telepathy."

God damn, this is getting weird. Caleb walks off before it can get any weirder.

"Tris!"

I turn around.

No. Freaking. Way.

"CHRIS!"

We run and hug each other.

"Christina, I can't believe it's really you!"

"Same, you look so different!"

"So do you! Is everyone else here?!"

"If by everyone else, you mean Will, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn, then yes!"

"Oh my goo-"

"SQUEEEEEE! TRISSY!"

Is that- 

"URI!"

Soon enough, everyone else makes there way over and we're having a group hug.

I look up, and see a bitchy- looking girl with someone I hoped to never see again.

"Four?"


	2. ↬ { T w o. } ↬

"Four?"

↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬

That's a name I hoped would never, ever come out of my mouth again.

"Tris."

Then he asks Christina, "Are you guys still friends with her? After everything she did to me?"

"Well you see Four, I've tried to tell you countless times that you never gave her a chance to explain herself to you. She did to us, though. So yes, we are still friends with her, because she didn't do anything. In fact, we were mad, until Uriah pointed out a flaw in the photo. You, being a 'computer wiz kid', should have seen it. If I were you, I would look for it tonight."

He looks over at me. Fun fact: I was a 'crybaby' back in the day. What they don't know is I changed while I was gone. It's like I'm a knew person. Point is, I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Aww, so the wittle cwy baby isn't gonna cwy? Even though she weally wants to?"

At that I slapped him. Hard.

"Shut the fuck up. You don't know what I've been through since I left. I'm not the 'little Trissy' you knew before. She's dead and gone. I'm Tris, and you don't want to mess with me."

With that, I walked away.

↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬

"Tris!" That comes from Christina.

I turn around to see of course, Christina.

"What's up?"

She looks at me, wide - eyed. "What has gotten into you?" 

"I told him, I'm different now. I'm not a wimp like I used to be."

"Wow... I mean... Wow. I like this badass side of you!"

I laugh. "Good, 'cause it's here to stay."

↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬

"Okay class, today you are going to be writing about something that represents an important change in your life. This can be anything from a paragraph about your favourite video game to an explanation of why specific song lyrics are nearest and dearest to your heart. You have until the end of the period. But first, say hello to our new student, Bea-"

"Tris. Hello, I'm Tris Prior."

I hear a chorus of "hi's" and "hellos".

"Well, now get to work!"

I decide on the song lyrics. 

About 10 minutes later, I'm finished and reading my favourite book, Eleanor & Park.

"Well Ms. Prior, if you can read a book then you can share what you wrote, correct?"

As I stand up, paper in hand, I hear Four snicker from the back of the class. Yup, he's in this class.

I take a breath.

"Round and round like a horse on a carousel,

We go.

Will I catch up to love?

I could never tell.

I know,

Chasin' after you is like a fairytale.

But I, 

Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel."

"Well Ms. Prior, that is beautiful. What song is this and why do those lyrics have meaning to you?"

"Well, these lyrics show a time in my life when I was very vulnerable. I thought I was in love, until something came in between us. Since then, I haven't been sure what love is, nor have I trusted it. And these lyrics,

They're my own."


	3. ↬ { T h r e e. } ↬

"And these song lyrics,

They're my own."

↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬

I swear the look on everyone's face will be burned into my mind forever.

Everyone knew about my incident with Four this morning.

Everyone understood what I meant after that explanation.

Everyone remembered who I was.

//////////////////////////F L A S H | B A C K//////////////////////////

"Hey Trissy!" I turn around to see Al. 

I repeat the words in my head.

He hates me.

"You look super fugly today!"

I give him a questioning look.

"It means fuckin' ugly, Stiff!"

I start full on sobbing. Everyone is laughing at me.

"Look at the crybaby!"

I'm a crybaby.

////////////////E N D | O F | F L A S H | B A C K////////////////

Everyone remembers.

But the look on their face isn't the same.

It looks more like...

Awe?

"Well, Ms. Prior, you are an artistic genius! And I'm sure everyone else agrees!"

Everyone nods franticly.

Definitely awe.

"Thank you."

As I sit down, I look over at Four.

The look on his face is most shocking.

It goes from sadness, to awe, and to anger. Then stays at anger.

*BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!*

"Alright class, no homework tonight."

↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬

As I walk out of class and to my locker, I see someone try to push me. I kick them before they have a chance, and turn to see who it is. I shouldn't be surprised.

Four.

"You little-"

He stops himself, and sighs.

"Just know this is your fault."

"You're in denial, Four. I would follow Christina's advice to check on that photo tonight."

As I finish talking, I notice he's staring at my... chest?

No, something on my chest.

As I look down, I see it.

The necklace. 

"You... you kept this? After everything?"

"Don't flatter yourself too much. I kept it because it holds the only good memories I had to hold on to before I moved."

I see a flash of guilt that is gone as quickly as it came.

"Just leave, Four. You don't want to be seen talking to a Stiff, right?"

He opens his mouth to say something, but I walk away before he can say anything.

I'm tired of his bullshit.

↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬↬

I finally make it to my last period, music.

A woman that can't be older then 30 walks in. I immediately recognize her.

"Hello class, I am going to introduce-"

"Tori?"

"Tris! Yes, it's me. That's beside the point though. I was told you write your own songs, can you sing one for us?" 

"I don't-"

"Tris."

"Okay, okay. You win."

I shakily walk up onto the stage.

I blow out a breath of air and start.


End file.
